fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nidia
|race = Dragon |birthday = Unknown |age = 300+ |gender = Female |height = 27' (Dragon Form) 4'11" (Human Form) |eyes = Orange (Dragon) Gold (Human) |hair = Blue (Human Form) |occupation = None |partner = Boreana (Formerly) Jelonghoul Wottryon Terra |base of operations = Varies |status = Semi-Active |marital status = Single |magic = Light Magic}}Nidia is a Light Dragon and one of the youngest known dragons, being the only one known to be born after the dragon civil war. She is an old frined of the Sky Phoenix Boreana, who became her guardian until she was able to fend for herself. At some point Nidia ran into the Dark Mage Zeref and attempted to fight him, but found herself sorely outclassed, resulting in Zeref placing a curse on her, sealing her in her human form, unable to revert back to a dragon, and stranding her on Tenroe Island. Boreana then found her and transported her back to the mainland, and she's been wandering Fiore and the surrounding countries ever since. Appearence While in dragon form, Nidia takes the appearence of a large, serpentine, aqua-colored dragon with orange eye, and large, light orange, butterfly-like wings. She has two long, lanky arms and golden armor embedded with red gems on her wrists and torso. She also has long, wavy green hair and feathery projections coming from the tip of her tail. In human form, she takes the appearence of a young girl that looks about the age of 13 or 14, with blue hair and a pair of blue shades on her head. She wears a small belly-shirt over her very undeveloped chest and baggy white pants. She also has hands that seem to be made out of some kind of blue crystal. Personality Nidia is a very vain and naughty person, taking pleasure in teasing people and accusing them of perverted acts. She sees herself as the most beautiful person in the world and immediately dislikes anyone who disagrees with her. She is also a hopeless gossip, spreading a rumor as soon as it hits her ears. Despite this she is good natured deep down and is very dedicated to her friends. Like most dragons, Nidia sees humans as inferior, but then again, she sees most everything, even other dragons, as inferior. However, due to being born after the dragon civil war, she doesn't really have a persoanl opinion on either dragons or humans, allowing her to look down on all of them in the same way. History Nidia's parents were both warriors in the Dragon Civil War, but were killed soon after laying her egg, leaving her with no one to look after her when she hatched years after the end of the war. She wandered around searching for anyone and eventually came upon the Sky Phoenix Boreana, who became her sarogate mother. Boreana remained a life-long friend to Nidia and guided her for many years. About a hundred years ago, Nidia came upon Zeref on Tenrou Island and attempted to bettle the Dark Mage, but was quickly defeated, and through the use of his Dark Arts, Zeref locked Nidia in her human form, stranding her on the island until Boreana found her and took her back to the mainland. Magic and Abilities Expert Melee Combatant: While taking her human form, Nidia has shown great skill in hand-to-hand combat, focusing mainly on punching because of her unique hands. She can manuver extremely fast in combat and can easily over power other mages without the use of magic. Great Magic Power: Being a dragon, one of the most powerful known beings in the world, Nidia possesses gigantic reserves of magic which she can call upon in battle. Even in her weakened human state she can easily fight on par with S-Class mages such as Titania Erza or the She-Demon Mirajane. Light Magic: Nidia's primary magic which she possesses great proficiancy in using, being a Light Dragon, and also allowing her to consume light if needed to heal herself and give her a boost in power. She one of the most skilled users of Light Magic in Fiore and is known even amoung dragons as being quite skilled. Relationships Trivia *Nidia was origonally suposed to be a male Darkness Dragon, but the author changed his mind at the last minute. Category:Yahoo774 Category:Dragon Category:Light Magic User Category:Dragons Category:Female Category:Magical creatures Category:Ancient Characters